


There's No Going Back

by 247_series



Category: SKAM Austin
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Gay Twilight, Human/Vampire Relationship, Vampire!Even
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/247_series/pseuds/247_series
Summary: what twilight could have been if bella was gay and in a band and alice was the only available cullen or vampire!even au





	There's No Going Back

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [tumblr](https://247-series.tumblr.com)

The end of summer was pending, which meant that the night of the bonfire was around the corner and the band was the main event. Shay, Ty and Marlon had been booking some concerts here and there, writing new material and recording their own videos, but all of it still felt like it wasn’t enough somehow. By then, their parents expected some kind of outlined future plan that didn’t include music but rather college – after all it was their last year in high school and Shay hadn’t shown any concern about what’s to come.

**From Shay, To Tyler (16:20):** i know Marlon wants to sing our new piece but that ain’t ready and you know it

**From Tyler, To Shay (16:44):** you always say that

**From Tyler, To Shay (16:45):** we’ve been doing this all summer and you never want to sing the new stuff

**From Tyler, To Shay (16:46):** but we always do and kick some serious ass

**From Shay, To Tyler (16:51):** you know this time’s different, first song i wrote all by myself and it wasn’t supposed to ever come out

Sure she was done with all that Megan shit, if people heard the lyrics they wouldn’t think much of it, for all they cared it had been Marlon the one who wrote it. But she knew, and Ty knew and by the time Megan and Grace listened to it they would too. _Maybe she told the others_. Shay was petrified of that, of them all laughing at her expense like that day in the locker room. And the song – Marlon had found her notebook and convinced her to let them have it, despite Tyler’s apprehension – was about her demons. But maybe, just maybe everyone would think that Nic broke her heart, she didn’t have to worry, right?

That all went to shit when Marlon had the brilliant idea to start the show with Shay’s song, and since that wasn’t sufficient he also felt the need to broadcast to every single person on that beach that she had been the one who composed it.

For all it was worth, the boys ended up with most of the vocals and when it was her turn underneath the spotlight people seemed to enjoy it. Shay didn’t. She kept looking for that one face in the crowd who could destroy her life afterwards. Instead, she was met by a pair of intense dark eyes. She couldn’t blink, it was as if they put a spell on her own eyes. _Not again Shay, don’t you dar_-, she snapped out of it when the sound of claps started ringing in her ears. The next thing she knew the concert was over, in a bat of an eye, the irony.

Shay was backstage, gathering her things as quickly as she could to fled out of scene, when Kelsey approached her. _She knows_.

“Hi Shay, great show, you guys were great! Uh, I-I don’t know if Megan has told you already but me and the girls are responsible for the class’ spring break and we’re going to spend the year trying to raise money. We thought that you may be interested in playing at the halloween or the christmas party we’ll organize.”

“You should talk to Marlon about that, not me” she dismissed the idea immediately, why would Kelsey – a friend of Megan’s – even want the clout to help them was beyond her. She didn’t have the energy let alone the patience to have this conversation, not right now nor ever.

“Just think about you, will you?” those puppy eyes weren’t going to work on her, her attention was still focused on deep brown ones.

“We’re having a meeting this friday, bring the boys with you” and with that she was gone, not giving Shay an opportunity to decline.

The first week of school flew by, but it wasn’t quite like any other, something didn’t fit. It wasn’t that it was the first one or the beginning of her last year. No, something was off. She couldn’t concentrate in classes, she wasn’t paying attention any of the countless times her friends spoke to her and she constantly found herself standing in front of a door to a class she didn’t attend. _Come_.

When friday arrived things started to become overwhelming, Shay hadn’t slept much but she could recall dreaming. _Come, come, come_, nonstop. Not only in her dreams. Her mind repeated the enchantment all day. Then there was that same door and when she reached for the doorknob her mind submerged in complete silence. It unlocked without an effort on her part, it just did. Inside she stumbled across her demons, yet behind them where those eyes again – heaven and hell in the same cramped room.

“I’m glad you all came!” per usual, Kelsey was a little too hysteric for a stupid meeting. Not that much people showed up anyway, not that Shay was complaining, if she had had a chance she wouldn’t be there either. _Why am I here?_

She didn’t know how long she’d zoned out for but there was someone speaking to her, calling her back to reality.

“Shay? Hm, we’re the last ones, everybody else has paired up, so... Uh, do you wanna do this or what?”

The eyes knew her name, not the eyes but the person they belonged to. The girl from the concert. Ok, that’s how they – no, not the eyes, the lips – knew who she was.

“I’m Shay” she blurted absentmindedly. _Great Shay, she already knew that, way to go_.

“I’m Luna.”

“So what do we have to do? I mean, what’s the activity?”

“Do you want to, I don’t know, get some air?” her hands, one of those caramel tainted hands pointed outside with a graceful motion.

_Yes_.

“Shay, can we talk?” that voice she knew, too well. “In private?” Megan added. Just like when she first entered the room, Shay was yet again in between paradise and purgatory, but this time her guardian angel left her to face her demons. Alone. With no goodbyes.

**Author's Note:**

> if you got this far thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated even if it's criticism


End file.
